hagamos una promesa
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: [...]Te propongo algo: cuando seamos caballeros y logremos proteger a Sasha, iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños. "Un día de vagos", como tú dijiste, pero es porque ya no habrá nadie que pueda lastimarla.(Yato/Tenma)(Yato/Yuzuriha)(Día de muertos 2k17)(Feliz cumpleaños Yato)(giftfic para waterfenix y tati ptad)


El título fue sacado de la canción "Never" de Make Up. La frase es "Yakusoku (wo) shiyou". Los personajes son de Teshirogi, y el resto, a quien caiga.

Esto es un regalo para Waterfenix y tati_ptad del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi porque querían Yato/Tenma por su cumple. Espero que hayan pasado un genial día de muertos. 3

* * *

Para Yato, el 2 de noviembre no era una fecha tan especial.

Había nacido, ¿y qué? No es como si una vida mortal mereciera tanto mérito.

Es por eso que, el día de su "natalicio", lo primero que hizo, fue levantarse más temprano de la costumbre para entrenar. ¿Anticuado? Quizás. ¿Valía la pena? Totalmente.

Porque sabía que si se esforzaba, podría convertirse en un santo que defendiera a la diosa Atena. 

* * *

― ¿De verdad no vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños? ―Tenma le miraba incrédulo ante la falta de entusiasmo de su compañero de entrenamiento―. Incluso en el orfanato celebrábamos los cumpleaños; es cierto, lo máximo que podíamos ofrecer era cantar, jugar, o que Alone dibujara algo, pero reconocíamos que los cumpleaños eran importantes, porque significan que estás aquí ahora.

―Cosa curiosa que celebres tu vida en este día, mocoso. Escuché que en el Nuevo Mundo este día lo usan para celebrar a los muertos. ―una voz tomó a ambos aprendices por sorpresa, y no se molestaron en ocultarla ante el extraño que los asustó―. Y si siguen con la guardia así de baja, celebrarán los dos el mismo día.

El extraño, con una gabardina negra y un cabello azul rey, siguió caminando en dirección de las casas del santuario, y el trance de ambos chicos se rompe cuando Tenma niega con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no quieres celebrarlo?

Yato sólo gruñó un poco por la molestia. ―Terco como mula… no me gusta, ¿sí? Prefiero entrenar a pasar un día de vago. Necesito convertirme en caballero de Atena para poder protegerla lo antes posible.

―Ya veo… ―Tenma bajó sus puños, al parecer se había puesto en la postura defensiva que siempre adoptaba cuando comenzaba a pelearse con Yato―. Mira, no me caes la mar de bien, pero un cumpleaños es un cumpleaños y merece ser celebrado. Así que te propongo algo: cuando seamos caballeros y logremos proteger a Sasha, iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños. "Un día de vagos", como tú dijiste, pero es porque ya no habrá nadie que pueda lastimarla.

Yato arqueó una ceja y también relajó su postura. No comprendía el por qué Tenma estaba tan aferrado en celebrar su cumpleaños, pero suponía que, si eso lo hacía callar, podría acceder al trato.

―Está bien. Pero sólo cuando seamos caballeros y estemos cien por ciento seguros de que Atena está a salvo. ―Tenma sonrió con victoria y le extendió su puño para "cerrar el trato".

―Hagamos una promesa.

* * *

―...hagamos una promesa.

Se dejó caer en el suelo sin importarle demasiado que fuera duro y frío.

Era de nuevo 2 de noviembre y a Yato seguía sin parecerle la gran cosa. Había nacido, ¿y qué? Había sobrevivido, ¿y qué? No le parecía algo tan especial como para celebrarlo.

Puso sus manos en puño y trató de concentrar su energía, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía el flujo del universo pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Aún nada.

Nada desde que el tonto de Tenma, Alone y Sasha se habían quedado en el inframundo para asesinar a Hades. _Aún nada._

Y sabe que no debería sentirse tan frustrado, porque no puede ordenarle a su cosmos regresar. Y sabe que no debería enojarse, porque no fue culpa de ninguno de los vivos.

Y mucho menos es culpa de los muertos. Pero no puede evitar el golpear el piso por la furia cuando no puede encender su cosmo, y no puede evitar maldecirlo cuando siguen sin regresar.

―Ya fuimos caballeros, ya protegimos a Atena… ¿qué te costaba mantener una maldita promesa, Tenma?

* * *

― ¿Fuiste a intentarlo de nuevo? ―Yuzuriha no era ajena a sus actividades. Y tampoco dudaba en bajarle de las nubes cada vez que iba a intentarlo de nuevo―. Ya pasó más de un año, ¿no crees que deberías rendirte?

Y Yato se sentía celoso, porque la lemuriana no resentía la pérdida de su poder. Aún habiendo tenido tanto y tan raro, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo que "no era la gran cosa" cuando lo perdió.

―En realidad fui a visitar la tumba de Tenma. ―Yuzuriha frunció el ceño, y de no ser porque se encontraba bastante alterado, Yato se habría reído ante su expresión.

― ¿Tiene tumba?

―No, fui al bosque de la muerte, es lo más cercano que tendremos a su tumba. ―Yuzuriha asintió y se mantuvo en silencio. A ambos les pesaba bastante la muerte del pegaso, pero el tipo de dolor era diferente. O al menos eso suponía ella, porque aunque Yato y Tenma se la pasaran peleando durante casi todas las misiones, ella pudo apreciar la enorme camaradería y el deseo de dar la vida por el otro que se tenían.

―Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es así? ―preguntó de nuevo la chica, al cabo de unos minutos, para romper el silencio. Y a pesar de que esa era la razón de que hubiera visitado a Tenma inicialmente, le tenía sin cuidado.

―Sí. Él había prometido que lo celebraríamos cuando Atena estuviera fuera de peligro. ―esa frase le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica.

―Entonces celebremos la vida y no la muerte.

En medio de sus recuerdos vino la frase de, quien más tarde sabría, era Manigoldo de Cáncer. Y le pareció irónico que, en efecto, celebrara los dos el mismo día. En algún punto, entre risas con Yuzuriha tras contar anécdotas de su maestro, e incluso el abrir una botella de vino traído desde la Toscana, Yato juraría que su alma sintió el cálido cosmo de Tenma.


End file.
